Immortality Is Not Always Appreciated
by Calimestelitava
Summary: Alucard did everything he could for a young, very unusual girl with no knowledge of her origins. One day he had to leave her. Centuries later they meet in London, with a common goal. Rated T for now.
1. PrologueIn the Past

AN: Now I'm writing five stories at the same time... Oh, well. This story is a crossoverish, Hellsing/fantasy (especially dragonlance). Fantasy part will be dominant in the prologue. There might be romance, but OC will have nothing to do with it. Yet at least. Maybe later, but then it will be OC/OC.

DISCLAIMERS: Hellsing is not mine. Mittheleana and Laurelie (as well as King Anzor and Filia) are mine.

Chapter 1/Prologue

The village of Filia was swarming with people as everyone who could do something for the village. People were preparing to receive very important guests from the court of king Anzor. Those villagers who were already finished with the preparations or couldn't do anything were gathered at the main square to receive the guests.

The tension caused by excitement grew thicker, as sun was climbing above the horizon. The guests had sent a messenger the previous evening to inform the villagers of their arrival at dawn.

Soon enough they were able to see a cloud of dust at the horizon. In this terrain, it would mean that the guests would be at the village border within fifteen or thirty minutes.

* * *

In the meantime, a little off from the village, the representatives of the king Anzor were travelling towards the village with their entourage, only coming to a halt as one of the guards noticed two figures by a tree which grew about fifty feet off from the road.

A man with a red outfit was crouching next to a white clad woman who was leaning against the tree. The convoy was stopped, and after a short conversation two guards left to check their situation.

As the two guards approached the pair, the man looked up to them. They could see worried look on his pale face, and his black hair shone in the light of the rising sun. Neither of these caught the guards' attention, though. The one thing that made them curious was the colour of his eyes, seeing that red irises weren't that common.

The man turned his attention from the two to the woman in front of him. The guards shifted their eyes from him to her, noticing that she seemed to be exhausted. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was nearly transparent. Her long platinum tresses were looking lifeless, as they hung around, and partially on, her face.

The guards wondered what had happened to her. The older one decided to ask. "Is she alright?"

The man in red ignored the question at first, as he lifted the woman in his arms. As soon as he stood up he worriedly listened to her shallow breathing, before turning his attention to the men in front of him. "She is fatigued, but otherwise uninjured. We were on our way to Filia, but she fainted. She doesn't weigh much, but I haven't slept for days. I didn't want to collapse while carrying her."

The younger guard frowned. "You're doing it now."

The man grinned. "Yes, but now you are here. If I was to fall, you would catch her."

The guards exchanged a glance before turning to the two travellers. "We are on our way there ourselves, and we have one extra horse with us. Wait here with my comrade as I go and ask if you could join us for the last miles."

As the older one of the soldiers rushed off to the convoy the younger one decided to ask more of these two, when they heard a shout coming from the convoy. The other informed them that the two were allowed to join the convoy.

The guard then led the man in red to the convoy. As they approached it the man and the woman in his arms received a number of curious looks. Reaching the dark mare they were allowed to use he lifted her first on the horse's back, before getting on behind her.

Many people in the convoy couldn't miss how the woman seemed to lean heavily on him, and how his rein-free hand was wrapped securely around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

Noticing this and his entourage's looks, the representative rode to the mare. "Your woman doesn't look too well."

The man in red turns his attention to the other man. "She is extremely tired. Thank you for letting us to use one of your horses."

"We couldn't let fellow travellers to be left to fend for themselves. May I ask your names?"

"My name is Alucard, and this is Mittheleana."

The representative was about to ask more, especially about the woman's odd name, but he was cut off by one of his servants who reminded him that they were already expected in the village. He nodded at his servant, turning his gaze to the two, only to realise that Alucard's full attention seemed to be on the woman. _I wonder if they are lovers. He surely seems to treat her as such._

* * *

In the village the people were beginning to become nervous. Sun was already way above the horizon. Many of the villagers were afraid that something had attacked them, but these worries were proven unnecessary as the convoy finally was in the sights of the guards.

Soon enough the convoy entered the main square, with still unconscious Mittheleana and worried Alucard. The odd pair was immediately the center of attention, until the representative informed that the two had to be situated into the Inn right away.

Alucard understood what he meant, and was too proud to accept charity from the man. "You have done enough for us already."

"Nonsense. Pray tell, are you defying the word of the King Anzor's representative?"

Alucard glanced at the woman in front of her, knowing quite well that she needed rest, water, and nutrition. For her sake only he swallowed his pride and nodded, and soon found two of the guards escorting their steed towards the best, and only, inn in this place.

As soon as they arrived in front of the place Alucard lifted her companion off of the horse to the waiting hands of the guards, before landing himself in front of them. Suddenly a silent moan was heard coming from the woman.

Right away Alucard left one of the guards to take care of the horse as he grabbed Mittheleana's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes fluttered open, lifting her gaze to Alucard. A sudden gasp was heard from the guards as they saw her eyes which shone like opals. Alucard ignored the gasps, instead telling them to take the horse back to the convoy. The men nodded and left with the horse, marvelling the odd pair.

As the guards left, Alucard helped her inside the inn and to a table near the fireplace. "Milady, I have to leave you for a moment to speak to the landlord. Will you be fine?"

She merely nodded and closed her eyes. She felt so tired, and for a reason. The memory of the ion storm caused her to grimace. _I did it yet again! I took the power of that ion storm in to me, to prevent it from destroying the fortress._

She grimaced again as she remembered the dark mage who had created the storm in the first place. _And the very same mage tried to separate me from Alucard. Thank goodness my barrier held the two minutes to allow our escape. _She shook her head vigorously. _Better not to try and remember those things_.

Soon Alucard was back with two goblets in his hands. He placed the other one in front of her before sitting down across from her, putting his goblet in front of him, before he spoke. "We have a room in our use for as long as we need. It's only one room though, they only had one room available. I brought you water, and I have ordered some soup.

She took the goblet, lifting it to her lips. She kept it there for a second before putting it back. She just couldn't drink.

"Milady, it's only water. Please drink." He gave her a pleading look.

She captured his eyes for a moment before speaking. "I don't need it." Then she lowered her voice. "I can't really die, remember?"

His reply was just as quiet as her words. "I know, milady. However, you need the energy you will get from it. I can't carry you all the time. What if the events of the fortress are to happen again?" He ignored her flinch. "Then what?" He finally stopped at her pained expression.

"Please don't." She sighed and lifted the goblet to her lips. This time she drank, not much though, but a few sips. With this Alucard would be satisfied. Better be, she wasn't really going to drink more.

As they received a larger bowl of soup with two smaller ones, Alucard filled his own bowl with the soup. Then he filled hers only half of its volume. He knew pretty well that it would be useless trying to force her to eat more than that. He would be satisfied enough if she would eat only half of the amount he wanted her to eat.

She looked at the bowl with a look of disgust on her face. One part of her was trying to get her to eat it, while the other one disagreed. _Eat it. It smells fantastic._

_It smells disgusting._

_Come on, don't you want to be able to walk around without tiredness?_

_Actually, I don't._

_Really?_

_Yes! I can't die._

_So?_

_Why to have energy when the lack of it won't kill me?_

_And you think Alucard will be there for you, always?_

_…What do you mean?_

_He might not be. Face it. Just eat._

She heaved a sigh and took the bowl, drinking a small amount of the warm soup. As she felt that her strength was returning, she startled and nearly dropped the bowl. She didn't want this.

Alucard observed this worriedly. She was doing this again! He tried to get her to eat and drink more, but stubbornly she refused.

* * *

The pair had already spent a week in the village, not really leaving the inn. Mittheleana's meals weren't too big, but they gave her enough energy to walk around without Alucard's help. The villagers left them in their privacy, but they were able to overhear many conversations of them held in the inn's common area.

Many of the conversations were centered on the questions like 'who are they?' and 'where did they come from?' Naturally these conversations ceased the moment at least one of them walked in view.

Their room had only one bed and a one soft huge chair. According to a unvoiced agreement Mittheleana spent her nights in the bed, while Alucard chose the chair. During each night Alucard watched over her until she fell asleep, erecting a protective barrier around the room. Only then he allowed sleep to claim him.

During one night after nearly two weeks since they arrived at the village Alucard couldn't get sleep. He recognised this feeling that filled his mind. He had to get back on the road. Only thing that kept him from leaving the place right away was the fact that he couldn't leave her, not after everything they have got through together.

This thought was dwarfed by another one. If he was to leave, who would make sure that the girl would actually eat and drink?

* * *

For days Alucard felt the wanderer in him to strengthen, demanding him to leave. He ignored it, even though, as days passed, it was becoming harder. This was so, until a new traveller arrived at the village. Her name was Laurelie.

Laurelie appeared to be a young female mage, even though she hadn't been young in many, many years. She was a several thousand years old dragon disguised as a human woman. She was on her way to King Anzor's capital, and had decided to rest for the night in this charming village.

As soon as she entered the inn she noticed a man and a woman sitting by the fireplace. She observed as a man clad in red was trying to convince a woman in white to drink something that, according to its scent, was clear soup with chicken and thyme. To her, the woman looked familiar.

Her eyes widened as she recognised the other woman. She remembered how she had found a bundle at her doorstep one day. Inside the bundle she had found a baby girl who she had given to a temple near her home to be raised.

She had followed her growing up, until one day the girl was basically a woman and had left the temple in search of her origins. She recalled the 'something' she had sensed in the child, and how the girl had been as lively as a super nova, so to speak. To her chagrin she realised that the young, lively girl was replaced by this shell.

Quietly Laurelie approached the two. Mittheleana seemed to sense her presence, for her opal eyes met her eyes the moment she had walked only a few feet towards them.

"Laurelie!" The younger woman's voice was tired, but everyone who heard it was able to tell that she was happy. She stood up and rushed to hug the dragon, who returned the hug, before Mittheleana took her seat and guided Laurelie to another, introducing the dragon to Alucard, and vice versa.

As soon as this was done, Laurelie turned her worried gaze at the younger woman. "What happened to the girl I knew? You know, the one who wasn't stopped by anything?"

The younger woman sighed with a faint smile. "Oh, I remember. I just… I don't want to be strong. It doesn't seem fair. I feel guilt about the way I feel when I get energy and regain my strength. It feels wrong."

"What happened?"

"I almost killed somebody. After that…"

The older woman placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder trying to comfort her. "It's all right. We won't talk about it today. Tell me, did you find your origins?"

She shook her head. She was about to reply to the dragon with words, but she was cut off by a yawn. Alucard took her to their room before returning back to the dragon. She noticed right away that something was bothering him. "What is it?"

He told her the truth. "I have an urge to move on, return to the world outside. However, I can't leave her alone. How could I if she's not willing to eat? Immortal or not, she still needs it."

Laurelie closed her eyes to ponder over this little problem. A minute later she already had a solution and she opened her eyes. "Follow your blood, vampire. Don't worry about her, I'll take care of out mutual friend."

"Will we ever meet again if I was to leave?"

"Of course you can. Just make sure that she can find you when you both are ready."

He agreed to her idea. He was about to go and say his goodbyes, but her voice stopped him.

"If you go now, she will never be over it. Write her a letter, and I will make sure she gets it."

He wrote it and gave it to Laurelie, before leaving the inn. He was glad he chose to write a letter, for he hated goodbyes.

As Mittheleana woke up next morning she found the letter, with a pendant she never saw Alucard to take off of his neck. As she read the letter, she felt betrayed at first, when he explained that he just had to go. Her emotions changed to tentative joy as she read of his promise to see her again. Until then she could keep the pendant in safe.

* * *

Two more weeks passed, and Laurelie forced the younger woman to walk with her in the nearby forest, in an attempt to keep her thoughts away from a certain man…no, vampire. It actually worked, for only few times the dragon found her sitting in front of a window, fingering the pendant which now hung around her neck.

During these walks they changed stories of their adventures. Amazingly enough, Mittheleana was willing to share hers with the older woman.

One thing didn't change though; she still refused to eat properly.

Around month after Alucard left the village, the women left too, going from village to village, city to city. They crossed seas, travelled in the mountains and in the forests and plains. They continued like this for centuries.


	2. Around Modern London

AN: No Alucard in this chapter, but you'll meet him, Seras and Integra in the next one.

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing, not mine. Society of Leopold, not mine either. It belongs to the creators of the RPG Vampire the Masquerade.

Chapter 2

Scent of early summer flowers fill the Hyde Park, the famous park of London. The morning is sunny and warm, giving birds good enough reason to sing. As if they would need one. But some birds don't sing at the moment. The pitch black ravens search the park for breakfast.

Even though it's fairly early, the Park is already in use for humans as a place to relax a moment before rushing off to work, or merely hang around. Some people are travellers, who wish to spend their day early enough to be able to check as many sights as possible during the day.

Among the walkers can be seen a woman clad in light blue knee-length skirt and top with spaghetti straps. She is carrying a small, pale pink backpack over her shoulders. Her platinum hair seems to turn into molten gold as the sun shines on it.

Her opal eyes, hidden under pale gray contacts, shine with mirth. As she walks, the pendant hanging from a chain around her neck sways slightly. It has been around her neck all these centuries. If the original owner of the pendant would meet her now, he wouldn't recognize her. That's how much she has changed.

Mittheleana has decided to spend the day shopping, but as she passes the British Museum she just can't resist going in. Not that this is new or something of the sort. To her these visits have become almost a tradition. She visits the museum at least once a week, stopping to see findings of certain era for a moment. Those artifacts are centuries old, but she doesn't mind, so is she. Actually a millennium is closer to the truth, but who's counting…

As she exits the museum she decides to stop by and check one of the churches in London. She's not religious, but she just loves to watch the old gothic style cathedrals, especially she loves to visit their crypts. Her favorite one is St Paul's Cathedral.

A quick glance at her watch tells her something that makes her groan. _St Paul's isn't open yet. _With a sigh she allows her feet to carry her to the closest bus stop, and to the Double Decker.

A few minutes later she steps out of the red bus, admiring the building in front of her. _A female paradise._ The building is a department store, Harrods. She knows just the perfect way to spend time – shopping.

Harrods has been open only for a short moment, nevertheless many people have decided to check it right now. She steps inside the building and gives up her backpack for safe keeping.

* * *

An hour passes and she has gone through the entire department store and is already outside the building. Unfortunately she found nothing interesting. Well, there has to be the first time for everything.

She heads towards the nearest underground station, Knightsbridge. Not that she would have to use the underground, for with her abilities she could easily move herself from one place to another. The only reason that keeps her from doing it, is that people don't take well people who appear out of thin air.

Soon enough she is standing amongst the crowd, waiting the train. While waiting she looks around her. A young pregnant woman is sitting on a bench, reading a magazine. A man about her age is standing by the bench, holding his hand on her shoulder.

Mittheleana smirks. _Ah, young love. _Her smirk suddenly fades as she remembers _him._ She shakes her head, forcing the man out of her thoughts. She nearly fails, but approaching train steals her thoughts, and she enters the nearest car as soon as the doors open.

She takes a seat by the window, only to get up some time later as the train stops at the St Paul's station. She gets off the train and heads to the cathedral. Before entering it she stops in front of the building, taking in its glory.

This too is something she does in a regular basis. With a smile she enters the building, walking around it with the tourists. As soon as she reaches the altar, she stops to look at it, to feel the holiness of this place, feeding her. Why does it do it, she doesn't know, nor does she complain.

Soon enough she heads towards the crypt. She walks around it, smelling the scent of death. Inwardly frowning she notices that this scent has always been like this, never fading. She reads the texts carved in stones, being able to understand even the older ones perfectly. She can even remember what read in those whose texts have already nearly, or completely, vanished.

Her next target is the London Tower. After a short trip in the underground she is standing in front of the entrance, having joined a tourist group. She listens to their chatting for a while, before identifying their language. They appear to be speaking Swedish. She grins. She knows this language. And if she didn't, she has been in these tours for many times already, she knows the guide's presentation by heart.

* * *

After the tour Mittheleana walks around the City, visiting museums, galleries, malls, and little boutiques, until returning her apartment in the Embassy area. Her home has nothing extra in it, some paintings and antiques, alongside with modern furniture. The dominant colours are steel grey, black and white, with a bit of burgundy, royal blue and gold.

After a quick snack she walks to her walk-in closet and stops in front of a sliding door. She slides it open, checking that she has enough of everything. Every single object behind the sliding door is meant for hunting vampires, ghouls, and demons. These things, and her education for the matter, she received from a man who was part of the Society of the Leopold. Of course the man himself had only little idea that his pupil was immortal.

Noticing that she has enough of everything, she goes to her living room to read one of the many horror novels in her library. So engrossed she is in her book, that she misses pair of eyes behind her apartment window.

_So this is _her, _eh? Trust me, girl, when I'm finished with you, you will pray for death to come. Not that it would. Oh no. You will give me what I want. _A smirk crosses thin lips. _Oh yes you will._

* * *

Mittheleana snaps out of her reverie as she hears noise from outside. _The Big Ben?_ She glances outside her window and smiles. _Time to patrol._

She hopes that this would be the night, that she would meet _him _again. She has hoped to meet him ever since she came to London. She knows he's in here, somewhere. She can almost smell him. She really wants to see him again, to give him back his pendant, of course. She would never admit that there could be any other reasons.

As she goes through her wardrobe she suddenly gets the feeling that she will meet him tonight. Humming a happy tone she tries to look for clothes that would be comfortable to wear, suitable for fighting, and look good.

At first she can't make up her mind, as nothing seems to be perfect, but then she sees an outfit she bought some time ago, but she never has used it – until now. She grabs it, and puts it on.

Soon enough she is standing in the front of a tall mirror looking at her reflection. She's wearing a long flowing black skirt, and a black bell sleeved shirt. She's satisfied and moves to hide her weapons. A band hidden under her left sleeve will hold a group of small vials filled with holy water.

A similar band hidden in her right sleeve will serve as a holder for her favourite weapons, the throwing blades. These two inches long oval shaped, double bladed, objects were made by melting blessed silver cross, and they were cooled in holy water.

Her black handbag gets to hold the pepper spray in vampire hunter style. That is, holy water with silver ions. After a moment of hesitation she also drops a small box in the bag. _Better safe than sorry…_

A pair of black sandals on her feet and she's ready to go. The shoes might be too cold, considering that evenings are still cool, but she has never really cared about cold and hot.


	3. Reunion

AN: You'll meet three familiar characters from Hellsing in this chapter. I know it's pretty short, and cliffhanger, but just bare with me, okay?

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing, not mine. Mittheleana is.

Chapter 3

It's already past dawn when Mittheleana begins her patrolling. Her first destination is the Hyde Park. She walks around the Park, observing her surroundings for any sings of vampires or ghouls.

She observes the tourists who are listening at the man at the Speaker's Corner.

She listens to the man's speech, until she realises that he talks of his brother's sheep farm. Shaking her head, amused, she leaves the Corner and heads towards the pond.

Upon reaching the pond she sees many families and groups walking by it, halting every now and then to just look at it, or to take pictures. She can also see a few couples sitting on the benches, enjoying each other's company.

She decides to ignore them and walks to stand by the pond, watching her reflection on its surface. Her fair skin and hair creates a strong contrast with her black clothing. She shakes her head as it reminds her of _him_.

Sadness crosses her eyes momentarily, but she pushes it away, before continuing her way towards the statue of Peter Pan. As she reaches it she smiles at the kids who are reaching to touch it.

For some reason it reminds her of him again. But this time, she can't feel sadness. Slowly her right hand finds its way to his pendant, grabbing it. As her fingers tighten around it she can feel the cold metal and the sharp edges, she doesn't mind the pain, though. Most of her memories of him are sweet enough to ease the pain.

* * *

A two hundred years old mansion has seen a lot of it's time, but a young red-eyed woman running down the corridors wasn't surely one of the most common things. The woman is wearing a light blue uniform of the Hellsing Organisation.

Seras Victoria, a one time police officer, curses her short skirt for daring to get dirty right after the Hellsing family butler had told her to go and see the Family Head. She wonders if her master would be there too.

She reaches the director's office and nearly opens it right away, before remembering that she should knock first. So, she does just that, and when a feminine voice tells her to come in she opens the door and steps in.

She closes the door behind her and looks around in the big office with a huge table on one side. Her attention goes to the blond woman sitting at the desk. She is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the current director of the Hellsing Organisation, and she is looking at the younger woman with disapproval in her eyes. "You are late."

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Only now she realises that there's someone else in the room with them. She glances at her right side, seeing a man studying the portrait of Integra's father. This man is wearing a red long coat over his black suit and vest. He has long black boots covering his feet and lower legs. His hair is black, and when he turns to look at the girl, she can see her master's red eyes.

"Police girl, once you walk in the world under your own power, I will teach you how to teleport yourself." Alucard is looking the vampire he created with an amused look on his eyes, causing Seras to blush.

Integra knows that she can expect an argument soon enough, so she speaks up to prevent it, gaining attention from both of the vampires. "This time you are not looking for a vampire, but a vampire hunter."

Alucard gives her a look of barely veiled surprise, and she continues. "The hunter we are looking for has helped us a lot, by destroying vampires and ghouls, so I want to talk with them. We know nothing of them. They somehow manage to get to the locations before we can, and leaves before we arrive."

She smirks. "You two are vampires, so they will find you. Don't hurt them, just try to convince them to come here to talk. Alucard, you are free to use any magic necessary. Get them here."

Alucard nods in understanding, but then a thought hits him, and he glances at her, a bit hopeful look in his eyes. "What if they are from the Iscariot?"

She didn't miss the hopeful look. "Especially then. We might know nothing, but we have some clues. First of all, at one of the site was found one object with sharp edges, made form silver. Most likely a throwing blade. As far as we know, the Section 13 doesn't use anything like that."

Then she turns a hard stare solely at Alucard. "And the second clue is, that we have some surveillance camera footage of this person. The shadowy figure in the footage is too short to be Anderson."

To this Alucard mumbles something that sounds quite a lot like 'Pity'. This makes Seras snicker, gaining immediately glares from both others in the room. She apologises and blushes again.

Integra decides to ignore it. "Our third clue is, that they seem to know what they are doing. Every possible ghoul have been blessed making a cross on their foreheads with holy water. However the most interesting clue is the fourth one. Of the vampires', and ghouls' remains our people have found some very intriguing substance. Our analysis tells that it's water with silver ions. I can bet that the water in question is blessed."

Alucard lets out a short laughter. "A pepper spray against vampires, huh?"

"Yes, so be careful. We have spread a rumour claiming that there's a vampire living under the Westminster Cathedral. Go there, and wait for them." The vampires nod and leave.

* * *

Mittheleana is still looking at the statue of Peter Pan, when suddenly the pendant in her fist gets hot. _What is this?_ She lets go of it and sighs. Then she suddenly hears someone say 'vampire', and turns to look at two young men, who are having a discussion.

"It's true. My cousin said that he had heard from his girlfriend that that vampire exists."

The other one looks suspicious. "Come on, a vampire under the Westminster Cathedral?"

What is said after that she misses, since hearing the location she heads towards it. It sounded like an Urban Legend, but she has to check it anyway. Better safe than sorry, indeed.

After she has walked about fifteen minutes she can actually sense them. There seems to be two inside the Cathedral. Reaching the door, she realises that it's locked. No problem. She looks around her to make sure that there is no one watching, before she teleports herself in.

Once inside she heads for the crypt, listening to every sound, while walking silently.

Unbeknownst to her, she has been spotted. Alucard and Seras had sensed someone coming in, but they can't see anything from their spot.

Finally sensing someone watching her, Mittheleana halts at the crypt door. Quietly she moves to hide in the shadows. With a flick of her wrist, one of her trusty blades falls to her hand.

With her weapon readied she moves in the shadows, managing to reach the two vampires. Before she can do anything else, she notices the man's clothes.

_Hold on a minute. I've seen similar ones before._

_Duh! It's _him

She gasps and drops the blade.

These sounds get the pair's attention and they turn to look at her. Seras looks at her merely curiously, but Alucard can't believe his eyes.

The two old companions stare at each other for a moment, before Alucard lowers himself to one knee in front of her. "Milady."


	4. Decisions Made

AN: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the delay, and for the shortness of the chapter, but as soon as pre written chapters are edited and sent, you will start getting longer ones.

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing isn't mine, neither is the Society of Leopold. I got the latter one from the RPG Vampire the Masquerade. Mittheleana is all mine. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Mittheleana looks down at the vampire, before she smirks and grabs his hand, pulling him to his feet, missing the shocked look on the young vampire's face.

Seras can't really comprehend what just happened. _Shouldn't Sir Hellsing be the only one he respects like that? Who _is_ she?_

As soon as the vampire is on his feet, Mittheleana looks at him, her eyes going from his boots to his hat and the clothing in between the two. "You haven't changed, really. Save for the slightly newer type of clothing, and the sunglasses. Oh, forget that 'milady'. You have paid your debt."

Alucard looks at the woman smirking. "Your eyes are different, and your clothing. Wait… What happened to that girl who I nearly had to force to eat or drink something?" He smirks remembering Laurelie. "So, she got you to eat? Now you resemble the girl I met all those centuries ago."

She nods. "Laurelie and a certain incident during which my tiredness nearly cost a child his life made me realise that this is the way I was born. This is me. I can't change or deny that. As for my eyes, I'm using contact lenses.

She removes the lenses quickly before turning her now opal gaze at the silent girl. "And who might you be?"

Seras starts as she realises that the woman was talking to her. She looks at her odd eyes and replies to her. "Seras Victoria. How do you know my Master?"

The opal eyes turn to look at Alucard, amused. "I believe you said that you weren't planning to bring anyone to the world of the vampires. What happened?"

Red gaze meets opal, with a hint of excitement in them, due to the memories of that evening. "To defeat a vampire, I had to shoot through her. She had a choice. This is what she chose."

Seras remembers something, and decides that it's time to remind him as well. "Umm… Master, we had a mission."

Alucard glances at her, and remembering what the mission was, he turns his gaze back at the woman. "Our organization, The Hellsing, hunts down vampires. Our director wishes to have a chat with a mysterious vampire hunter who has helped us a lot. To track down this hunter a rumour of a vampire in this place of worship was allowed to move around London."

Mittheleana doesn't even try to hide her smirk. "So, I found the vampire of the rumour, and you found your hunter, or should I say, huntress."

Seras glances at her incredulously. "You killed all those vampires? On your own?"

She merely nods at the vampire girl, before she remembers what Alucard said earlier. "I believe you were supposed to take me somewhere?"

The two vampires merely nod, so she smirks. "And how are you planning to do this, if I may ask? Seeing that I might not be interested in obeying a human…"

Alucard locks her gaze wit his own, his face serious. "You have already helped us. Why to stop now? I'm sure that you and the Director will come to an agreement.

She narrows her eyes a bit before turning around to walk to the altar. She is going through her options, as her gaze is at the religious artefacts beyond it. _If I agree, I can be with Alucard. If I don't, I work alone like so long anyway._

_You actually _want_ to work with him again? Don't tell me you have feelings for him._

She sighs inwardly. _Go away._

_Oh, please. You have never taken off that pendant. Ever._

_I don't mind working with him, because he's the only one, aside from Laurelie, that I can trust. I don't love him the way you are insinuating. We made a good team._

_Hn._

The two vampires are looking at her, not quite knowing what's going on in her head. Seras reminds Alucard in a quiet voice of something Integra had said. "Master, Sir Hellsing told us to use any method necessary to bring her in. Surely your magic-."

Alucard had cut her off by glaring at her. She bows her head in shame, but his voice makes her to look up at him.

The older vampire is looking intently at Mittheleana as he speaks quietly. "I will not use my magic on her. I'm not even sure if it will work. Don't worry, Police Girl, I know her. She does what causes the most good."

Only a moment later Mittheleana turns back at the two vampires and walks to them. "I have decided to listen what this 'Director' has to say."

* * *

When the three appear out from thin air in the hall of the Hellsing Mansion, they shock the men who are there at the moment. One of the eager ones is even pointing his pistol at them. As soon as they recognise the two vampires, they retreat.

Alucard turns to the two women. "Wait here for five minutes, before following me. I'll go and tell her that we're back."

With this he leaves, leaving Mittheleana to observe the men who decided to stay in the hall. These guys definitely know what they are doing. She is about to ask Seras more about this Hellsing Organisation, but the girl's voice prevents this.

"Five minutes have passed, miss." She looks at the woman oddly.

Mittheleana blinks. _Already?_ "Alright, lead the way."

The two walk through the mansion, Mittheleana keeping close eye of the surroundings, but looking disinterested. The paintings and items they pass look old and valuable, allowing her to presume that the family must be a noble one.

Soon enough, after a walk in silence, the two arrive at a door by which there is a tall man standing. "Miss Victoria, Lady Huntress, Lady Integra is waiting for you. My name is Walter, and I'm the butler. If you need anything, call me."

He opens the door and lets the females in to the office, after glancing at Mittheleana carefully. The two walk in and he closes the door.

As soon as Mittheleana has entered the spacious office, her eyes find Alucard standing behind the desk by a woman who is apparently this Lady Integra Hellsing. "So, you are the huntress, who has been helping us."

The two women lock their gazes in a silent battle of wills. Mittheleana is not the one to back down. Still holding the other woman's eyes, she speaks. "This is true. I'm known as Mittheleana."

Integra nods and casts a quick glance at Alucard, before speaking to the other woman. "Alucard told me that you two know each other already. I'm sure you wish to discuss with him of the past. However, that can happen later. Right now I wished to speak with you alone."

Mittheleana glances at Alucard who is looking right back at her. As the vampire nods slightly, she turns her gaze at Integra. "Very well."

Integra sends the two vampires away with a wave of her hand. As soon as the two women are alone, she speaks again. "It appears that you use weapons that are unfamiliar to me. A throwing blade was found on one of the scenes, and it appears that you use something that could be considered a pepper spray against vampires. What kind of group uses them?"

Mittheleana is in silence for a moment, before she decides that she might just as well tell her. "I was trained by a member of the Society of Leopold. Apparently they have used them for a while. The Society was born from the remnants of the Inquisition, and it works under the Vatican. He only taught me how to hunt vampires, not his religion." She added the last part of Catholism after seeing how Integra's face hardened upon hearing her speak of the Vatican. The comment softens her face back to the way it was earlier.

After another moment of silence Integra speaks again. "I would like to make a deal with you. We can always use someone who is as skilled as yourself."

Mittheleana glances at the portrait of the previous director, trying to make a decision. She works better alone, but she hasn't seen Alucard for so long. The two _did_ make a good team.

Decision made, she turns to look at the other woman. "I have two conditions. If you agree to them, I will help you."

Integra's eyes narrow a bit. "Name your conditions."

Mittheleana speaks without hesitation, but with a voice that says 'take it or leave it, I don't care, but don't whine at me if I decline because you won't accept them'. "First of all, I will only use my weapons. And secondly, I take orders from no one. I will give you my help, but I will not be your subordinate."

Again the two women lock gazes, this time appreciation is seen in Integra's eyes. _This woman has guts. She has definitely spent too much time with Alucard._

After a minute she smirks. "I accept your terms, Huntress, if you accept mine." At Mittheleana's questioning look, she continues. "You will live here, and will protect this place if necessary."

Mittheleana grins. "We have a deal then, I believe."


	5. Memories

AN: Thanks for reviewing! Right, I know this chapter was supposed to be short, but I just couldn't find a good place to stop the chapter, until after about 5 pages. This explains more about the mutual history in between Mittheleana and Alucard. So, the parts in italics are flashbacks. The first one actually bases on a chat role playing game I had with a few friends. I was playing Mittheleana. I altered the game a bit, including name of the mage, and the participation of the mage's companion.

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing, VtM, and Dragonlance belong to their creators. Mittheleana is mine, however.

Chapter 5

Integra watches the door to her office close behind the huntress, as the other woman left to locate Alucard. She stands up and walks to the portrait of her father. Gazing at the portrait, she sighs silently.

She can still remember when Alucard had told her of the girl he looked after so very long time ago. His stories of how she was powerful, yet apparently hated it, refusing to eat and drink to have that strength. At a point she was even jealous of her, for the soft way he spoke of her. He had obviously cared for her very much, and at first she had thought that he had loved her.

When she had told this to him, he had told her it was only as a friend. He liked her, yes, but she had seemed to be too pure to be with him, too pure for him to deserve her love. He had even doubted if there even was anyone who would deserve it, anyone who would be meant to have it. He had even told his master, that he had once thought that she was an angel, not meant to be on Earth.

Then a slight grin spreads across her face as she suddenly recalls what he told her of the battle she had shown her power. The battle that had left him uncertain of what she was. According to him, even her friend Laurelie, let alone Mittheleana herself, had the answer to that.

* * *

_Alucard grabbed her from the waist as he dashed through the doorway to make an escape. He swore as he glanced down at the fainted ward, and friend, of his. Had he not have her to protect right now, he could easily have fought the damned mage and his little puppets._

_Running down the corridors to the door that would lead them outside he nearly growled as he thought how this small diplomatic mission had turned into this when the ruler of the fortress, manipulated by the dark mage, had ordered his men to attack the two._

_For a moment he grinned widely as he allowed his imagination to show what he would do to the dark mage as soon as he would have a chance._

_He shook his head. This was not the time to think like this. He had to get the girl into safety, and then he could have fun with the mage. A__lthough, the mage wouldn't share his idea of fun…_

_As he ran out to the village inside the fortress, he could sense something nearly demonic, something powerful watching them. He shook his head again, intending to make it out of the fortress as soon as possible._

_Within minutes he reached the main gates, only to find out that there were hundreds of armed soldiers waiting for them. He stopped a good distance from the men and held the girl tighter as the chasing men approached and finally surrounded them._

_He waited them to come even closer, and was surprised when they stopped, and the dark mage, Fistandantilus, walked through the path the soldiers opened for him. The vampire also noticed that there was another man with him, a man who he could sense the demonic energy coming from._

_Cursing again, he shook the girl a bit. "Milady, now would be a good time to wake up."_

_At first there was no response, but as Fistandantilus threw his arms towards the sky and began to prepare for a spell, she finally opened her eyes, the opal gaze locking with Alucard's red for a moment before he put her to her feet and her eyes flew towards the mage and his companion._

_Her frown was the only warning before the mage shouted out his spell and magic began to gather to the sky above them, turning the dark blue sky of early evening to angry dark purple._

_For a moment everything was silent, before the magic was released in a form of an ion storm. As the roaring sounds began, Alucard observed the girl's face, trying to figure out her thoughts. Fear flicked in those opal eyes, but it was gone in an instant, replaced by a look of determination._

_As the ion storm's energy began to form a twister, as Alucard suspected, to annihilate the village around them to distract the vampire and his companion, Mittheleana closed his eyes and threw her arms to her sides._

_Alucard watched in curiosity and awe, as she began to draw the full power of the released magic into her. The energy hesitantly got closer to her, as the dark mage fought to keep it under his control. _

_To no avail, though. Soon enough Mittheleana had absorbed all of the energy, and was now glowing tender purple light, arms lowered back to her sides. Se opened her eyes, to reveal the opal colour now glowing purple, as well._

_Her hair and clothes flutte__red around her in the power of the ion storm that was now pouring out from her._

_Alucard gaped at the sight, he had never seen her like this before. __Her reluctance to obtain energy wondered him still. He wouldn't mind feeling like that, no he wouldn't mind it at all. From her his gaze went to the dark mage who was now looking beyond furious._

_A shout was heard from the mage's mouth, waking the stunned soldiers into action. "Separate them! Kill the man, and bring the girl to me!"_

_The vampire moved closer to the girl to make sure they didn't get separated. Why he didn't want to be separated from her, he didn't know. He did know however, that they wouldn't be able to do anything much to him, nor could they kill her, but numerous images of the other things they might do to her, should they catch her, flashed through his mind, and he knew he couldn't let them get her._

_He prepared to use his own magic against the swarms of soldiers that were now approaching the two. Just as they were mere meters away, a glowing barrier rose around them. Alucard glanced at Mittheleana._

_She was holding her right hand in front of her, palm directed towards the men right in front of her. The soldiers, after a threat from the mage, attacked against her barrier once, then again, and again when it refused to break._

_The vampire allowed his attention to leave the soldiers to find the girl next to him. His eyes widened as he saw her condition. She was on one knee, fisted left hand on the ground, right palm still held towards the men. Her face was down turned, hair covering much of her face. Her breathing sounded laboured, and he saw sweat beads across the cheek that was facing him._

_Alucard wondered how it could be like this, but as he turned his gaze at the mage and his demonic companion, who were now behind the lines of soldiers, he understood. The mage was chanting, and his companion's eyes were intently gazing at the girl._

They are using their magic, trying to weaken her, so that they could destroy the barrier and get us. _His eyes narrowed a fraction, as he realised that the barrier was weakening. They wouldn't have much time._

_Without much of thinking, he grabbed Mittheleana, pulling her to her feet. In a flash he was cradling her trembling form against his body, as he leapt over the ring of soldiers, heading towards the gate._

_She was slack in his hold and__ her barrier had broken soon after he had grabbed her. So, she had fainted, again. As he ran through the opened gate and towards a safe place near the mountains by the fortress, he wondered who exactly had opened the gate, since it had been closed when they had reached it before the ion storm._

_Only moments later Alucard lowered Mittheleana to lean by a tree which grew by a small pond in an area that was difficult to enter. Then, he lowered himself by her, and began to rest so that they could leave again as soon as possible. They had to get as far from that dark mage and his companion as possible._

* * *

Mittheleana shakes her head as she pushed the memories of that night away. Sure, she had been unconscious for a while, but he had told her what had happened after she fainted. Oddly enough she couldn't remember taking the ion storm into her body. Her last memory before waking up near a small pond was seeing that ion storm forming, and deciding to stop it.

She pushes herself off of the wall near to Sir Hellsing's office. She frowns as she realises that she couldn't really remember leaning against it in the first place.

She shrugs the confusion off, and starts to walk towards the direction she came from. She walks for a minute before she nearly collides with the older man she knows as Walter. "I'm sorry…"

"Ah, Lady Huntress. Don't worry about it; I wasn't looking where I was going. I presume you're looking for Alucard?" She gave him a slight nod, and he grinned a bit. "He's in the hall with Miss Victoria."

Mittheleana stares as he excuses himself and leaves towards the direction she had come from. With a shrug, she starts to walk towards the hall. As she is walking, memories of what had happened after she came to began to fill her mind.

* * *

_She__ slowly woke up as birds were chirping loudly around her. She opened her eyes only to notice that she had been sleeping sitting against a big tree. Blinking a few times she looked around her, only to see Alucard right next to her, and his eyes were on her. "Alucard? Where are we?"_

_Alucard had already gotten used to the way she was as she woke up. Other people usually needed a few minutes to completely wake up, but she never did. One moment she was asleep, the next fully awake, with no signs of even being asleep._

_His musings were interrupted by someone clearing their throats, and he remembered that she had asked a question. "I brought us here from the fortress, so that we could rest in safe a bit before leaving again. I wouldn't be surprised if the soldiers were near already."_

_She didn't reply, and Alucard noticed that her eyes were closed again. When he called her name, she only muttered something. He had to lean near to hear the words. "So…tired…"_

_He touched her arm gently. "You used up a lot of energy. Milady, do you know why you weren't able to hold the barrier for that long?"_

_Her eyes opened and she blinked. "A barrier?"_

_With a small sigh, he told her what had happened after they escaped from the mage the first time. She listened to his every word, and as he reached the point where she had absorbed the ion storm, she gasped._

_Now his hand had found her cheek, and as if acting on its own, it gently stroke the spot it was lying on. Neither of them noticed that she leaned to his touch. Unbeknownst of this, he continued to tell the story._

_After he had finished, she seemed to be very drowsy, and Alucard had to call her name a few times before she opened her eyes and looked at him. "What…is…it?_

_He looked at her bit worriedly, his stray hand having returned to his side. "Milady, you were able to absorb an ion storm, and use that power to create a barrier. However, you got tired quickly. Certainly, the mage and his companion, as well as the men charging at your barrier weakened you, but still I think you were weakened too quickly. Do you know why?"_

_For a moment she was silent, and he was about to check if she was still awake, when she responded to him. "I think I do know the reason. I've been avoiding that amount of energy for so long, that when I had that much, I burned it out too fast."_

_Then, before she was able to say anything else, he had gathered her in his arms again, and began to run towards the closes village, Filia._

* * *

Alucard is brought back from his memories of the ion storm and the pond as he hears Seras calling his name. "What is it, Police Girl?"

She looks at him incredulously. "Master! I tried to get your attention for several minutes now…"

He shrugs. "I remembered a few things from my past with her."

She glances at him with a curious gleam in her eyes. "Like what?"

The older vampire merely stares at the direction of Integra's office for a moment before he gives his quietly spoken reply. "Don't be fooled by her demeanour or the way she looks. She can be frightening at times."

She blinks. "Frightening?"

He closes his eyes, and senses Mittheleana's approach. Grinning inwardly he speaks, making sure that his 'old' lady can hear him as well. "She once absorbed an ion storm."

The younger vampire's eyes widen. "An ion storm?" He had told her that ion storm is a spell that gathers the energy of the mage, as well as of the nature itself and turns them into a tornado, that can wipe out practically anything in its path.

Mittheleana had heard the question, and after hearing Alucard's response she enters the hall. "Yes, an ion storm."

Seras starts and looks at the other woman over Alucard's shoulder. Alucard himself just turns around, grinning. "So, what happened with my Master?"

Mittheleana flashes him a grin. "Seems that we're working together again, vampire."

* * *

Five minutes later Mittheleana and Alucard are walking in the garden of the Hellsing Mansion. Seras had excused herself, claiming that she had always wanted to know how Walter used his threads. The two naturally knew the real reason. The girl had wanted to allow the two to catch up.

As the two stand by an old oak tree, Alucard tells her how he had been found by a member of the Hellsing family about a century ago, and then turned into a 'perfect undead'. She listened to his every word, glad to be near him again, and when he ends his story, he asks her to tell hers.

So, she tells. "For several months after your departure I did the same with Laurelie that I had with you. Until a certain incident, that is. A boy was attacked by a large group of bandits. Laurelie wasn't able to fight them alone, so finally, after the boy had been terribly injured, I took energy from the upcoming storm, and together we defeated them. I even healed the boy. Since that I've been kept myself filled with energy."

He nods. "How long did you travel with her?"

A faint smile. "After that incident I left alone to find my roots, to no avail though. After two centuries I went to Paris, and found a hidden chamber beneath the Notre Dame. I used it to hibernate, until half a century ago a member of the Society of Leopold found me. At first he attacked me, attempting to kill me as vampire. When he realized that I wasn't a monster, he offered to teach me to become a vampire hunter. So he did. After he died some months ago, I moved into London and began to hunt vampires."

He frowns. "Did he ever find out what you were?"

She gives him an amused look. "Even _I_ don't know what I am."

He glares at her, making her smirk. "I know what you meant. No, he never found out that I'm an immortal. He wrote me a letter that I was allowed to open after his death. In it he said that after he had found out that I wasn't an evil vampire, he presumed that I was someone under vampire's spell. He never asked me, though."

Alucard tilts his head to one side. "Why wouldn't he have? I mean… Your colouring is unusual."

She gives him an 'hn'. "You would have to ask him that."

The two stand in silence for a moment longer, until Alucard suggests that they could go hunting. With a grin she accepts. They leave towards the London City, Alucard's pendant still hanging from her neck.


	6. Vampire vs Vampire

AN: Two months since last update... Gomen! This chapter is a bit longer than planned, and contains both fluff and action. Of the last scene... After I had written it I was like, "she wasn't supposed to do that" and "how did that happen?"

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing and VtM belong to their creators, not me. Mittheleana is all mine, though.

Chapter 6

The two reach the Hyde Park and navigate through the masses of people until they reach the Speaker's Corner. A woman is speaking about something that sounds like one of those 'world will end soon' –speeches.

Alucard glances at his old friend and lady. "Want to listen to her for a while?"

Mittheleana glances around her, and since she can't sense or see any vampires around, aside from the one standing by her side, she nods. "Very well."

They turn their attention to the woman whose voice has risen in volume. "Beware! Vampires exist! The walking corpses they have created to serve them will wait their masters and then they will slay all!"

The two exchange surprised glances at this. How does she know?

The crowd begins to chuckle at the woman's words, but she ignores it. "Everyone will die, when vampires awaken from their sleep! The world will end! Believe in Him and you will be saved!"

Mittheleana glances at Alucard. "We have to silence her, soon."

He glances at the woman, and then looks at Mittheleana. "I agree."

She also glances at her, before turning her gaze at him. "We can't harm her or to draw too much attention. How can we succeed?"

Before they can figure out what to do, someone screams. This only encourages the woman, but the two ignore her, and instead of staying and listening, they head towards the Marble Arch.

In there they see that a crowd has gathered over something. Mittheleana navigates her way through the crowd, only to find a young man lying on the ground. She takes a step towards him, but is stopped when someone in the crowd grabs her arm.

"You can't go in there, miss. Ambulance is already coming."

She turns to look at the older man who had spoken. "It's okay. I know first aid."

He lets her go, and she moves to crouch at the young man's side. By now she can faintly notice that Alucard has managed to get through the crowd, and is standing at the front row.

She begins to inspect the young man's wounds. His face is pale, and she can see that the side of his neck has blood on it. _Could it be…?_ She takes a closer look, and sees two puncture wounds. _A vampire!_

The man is alive, but just barely. She knows that if he dies, they have a ghoul, or a vampire in their hands. Difficult to say. Depends if the guy is virgin or not, and if the vampire was a man or a woman.

She turns her gaze at Alucard, then pointedly glances at the young man's neck, before turning her gaze back to the vampire.

Alucard follows her gaze, and sees the blood. When their eyes lock again, he understands what she's trying to say. Blood on the neck means vampire attack. Which means that he has to find the vampire to make sure the young man won't turn into a monster.

He nods at her, and leaves to find the vampire.

* * *

Alucard hurries through the park, thinking only that he has to find the vampire, and soon. Then he can have some fun. He grins at the thought.

The grin fades as he reaches the south west part rim of the park. He can sense a vampire's presence. He moves his hand to draw the Jackal, but halts. If anyone would see the gun, they might scream, warning the vampire. So, no Jackal at this point.

He heads towards the London City. He's sure that the vampire is somewhere in there. In there he notices a man who sneaks into a building. He follows the man.

As he enters the building he looks around in a spacious hall, that reminds him of a hotel. He can faintly recall that a hotel in London City was closed because many of its customers died. This must be the hotel.

He senses the vampire's presence coming from his left, so he follows it to find the dining room. The moment he enters it he sees a man that is hanging from the ceiling from his legs. He's wearing only jeans.

He can feel that the vampire is near, but heads towards the hanging man. He reaches him, and finds out that he has no pulse, and he's not breathing. So, he's dead. Meaning that only one thing can be done. He has to make sure that the man doesn't change into a monster.

He can tell pretty easily that someone has drunk the man's blood. His blonde hair has streaks of still fresh blood on it, and his face and neck are red with blood. His eyes are open but glazed over.

He draws his Jackal and presses the gun at the man's forehead. He pulls the trigger and silver bullet turns the man into ashes."So, he was turning already."

Suddenly he hears a voice speaking from behind him. "Was that necessary?"

Alucard turns around to see a man who has some blood on the side of his mouth. "He was supposed to become a servant."

Alucard lifts his Jackal at the other vampire. "Vermin like you will never learn, I see. Immortality is above the people who can't understand its value, but instead are willing to give to anyone."

The other vampire scowls at him. "You're a vampire. You must understand why I wanted that guy."

Alucard grins. "Oh, I do understand. You don't." The Jackal is still aimed at the other vampire. "It's my responsibility to deal with the trash. And you're part of it." He begins to pull the trigger.

* * *

Mittheleana does her best to make sure the man stays alive. She wouldn't want to make sure that the man wouldn't turn into a ghoul or a vampire if he dies. It's never easy emotionally.

She can hear the ambulance and a police car approaching. Good, since his skin is pale, and his breathing is shallow. At least she can feel his pulse clearly, but it keeps weakening.

She lifts her head as the crowd divides allowing the paramedics to get to the man. Mittheleana stands up to let the men do their job. As the paramedics take care of the man, Mittheleana asks from the people in the crowd if they saw or heard anything.

She only gets negative answers, so she leaves the crowd only to meet two police officers. One of them confronts her. "Miss, I need to ask you a few questions."

She sighs. "Of course."

He pulls his notebook and a pen. "First of all, what's your name?"

"Mittheleana."

He writes it down, after she spells it to him. "Surname."

Silence.

He looks up. "What's your surname, miss?"

She shrugs. "Don't have one."

He blinks. "Any ID?"

She pulls her ID card and holds it out to him. The police man takes it and reads the information. His eyes widen as he notices that she only has one name.

He gives the card back to her. "Generally people have surnames."

She accepts the card. "Well, my parents were… different."

"And this explains your unusual name."

She grins. "So it does."

He shrugs. "Alright. What were you doing in the park?"

"I was with a friend, listening to a woman who was speaking at the Speaker's Corner. Then we heard a scream, and we found this." She waves at the crowd.

"And where's your friend?"

She shrugs. "Not really sure."

He sighs. The woman was not being the most helpful, and he feels that she knows more than she's telling. "And what's your friend's name?"

"Alucard."

"And surname?"

"He doesn't have one that I would know."

He looks up. "He?"

She nods.

"A boyfriend?"

She looks at him incredulously, before blushing faintly. "No, just friend. Why?"

He shrugs. "Tell this Alucard that we need his statement too."

"Sure."

Then the police man leaves to question someone else, but before she can think about what to do next, a sound of a gunshot reaches the park. The civilian look frightened, and the police on the scene try to find the source.

Mittheleana has no doubt of the shooter. Alucard. All she can hope for is that the vampire who attacked the young man was destroyed. If the victim wouldn't survive, that would be the only thing keeping him human.

She observes how some of the officers get into their cars and how the cars head towards London City, where the gunshot was coming from. For a moment she is tempted to follow the police, but eventually decide to go with the boy. _Be careful, Alucard._

* * *

The silver bullet misses its target. Alucard merely shrugs at this and decides to use another way to fight. He puts the Jackal back to its place and starts to use his magic. 

He holds out his arms and joins his forefingers with his thumbs to form a rectangular. His right palm is at the vampire, while the left one is at him. "I release the control to level two. Situation C, Cormwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until the target is silenced."

Eyes begin to circle the two. The other vampire looks around them, frightened. _No one was supposed to be able to do this, right?_

Alucard vanishes from the vampire's sight, only to make a quick attack at him. Before the vampire can react, Alucard vanishes again. The other vampire starts panicking. _What is this?_ He tries to evade the strikes, but the red clad vampire seems to be everywhere.

Alucard suddenly hears the sirens. _I have to end this, now. Pity, I had so much fun…_ He feels something in one of his pockets. He picks it up, almost to drop it right away because it burns his fingers.

He lifts it to see the object better. He recognises it. _This is one of milady's throwing blades. How did it end up in my pocket? _Then he remembers something. _Silver… That's why it's burning, and that's what will end this._

He throws the blade at his opponent, and nursing his burned hand he observes how the silver blade pierces the other vampire's heart, turning him into ashes. Then he heads off to find Mittheleana.

The moment he leaves the building, the police break the door and rushes in.

* * *

Mittheleana paces at the one of the corridors in the hospital while waiting to hear if the young man survives or not. She's accompanied by his mother, who has thanked her many times for saving her son's life.

Suddenly she halts in her steps, as the big doors swing open, and a trolley is brought through them. The young man is lying on the trolley, seemingly alive. The surgeon steps in front of the man's mother.

Mittheleana observes the two from the side, as the surgeon tells his news. "Everything went well, and your son will have a full recovery."

As the mother thanks the surgeon, Mittheleana leans to the young man, pretending to check the closed wounds. In reality, she's trying to figure out if there's any of the tainted blood in his body. She nearly sighs in relief when she can't sense any.

The surgeon's next words gain her attention. "He was bleeding heavily during the operation, and was given many units of blood."

Mittheleana decides that she isn't needed here anymore, so she quickly says goodbye to the mother of the young man, before heading outside.

She has walked only bit more than a minute when one of the people that passes by gives her creeps. As she passes the common looking man, she is sure she can hear him mutter something. Something that sounds like 'you'll be mine, girl'.

Startled she turns around, but the man who she just passed is no longer there. _Odd… Who was he? And why do I have a feeling that I know him?_

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts, before she continues walking towards the main entrance, which in her case, this time, would act as an exit.

As soon as she steps outside, she sees a familiar figure. Alucard sends her a questioning look. She flashes him a small smile. "The young man is alive, and I couldn't detect any tainted blood in him. And the vampire?"

He lets out a short laughter. "Dealt with, of course. I believe we should report this. Shall we?"

She just nods. On their way back to the mansion he notices that she seems to be quite silent. "What's the matter?"

She casts a quick glance at him. "Nothing." Then she remembers something. "A police man from the park said that they need your statement as well."

He halts in his steps and grabs her arm stopping her as well. Something is amiss here. "What is it? That wasn't the thing that kept you quiet."

She tries to pull herself free from his grip. "Let go, Alucard."

He narrows his eyes at her. "Speak to me, milady."

Mittheleana only shakes her head.

Then she lets out a startled 'eep!' as he tugs at her arm, pulling her to him. He uses his free hand to grab her chin gently but firmly. "Something is bothering you. Please tell me."

Their gazes lock, and Alucard can see nervousness in her eyes. So, he releases her arm and chin, only to wrap his now free hands around her, hugging her tightly against him. "I've never seen you like this. Please, you have to tell me."

She sighs against his vest, and tells him of the man she passed in the hospital corridor. After she finishes, he grabs her chin again, and she can see fury in his eyes. Faintly she wonders where his shades went.

Alucard can barely hold his fury. "We'll go back to the hospital, and I'll kill him."

He releases her, but now it's her time to act. She grabs his arm, and when he turns to look at her, she presses a chaste kiss on his lips. However she doesn't remove her lips far from him after she ends the kiss.

Still lips nearly touching, she whispers. "Please, don't. We need to find out who he is, and what he wants of me."

His arms go around her again and he holds her tightly. "As you wish, milady."


	7. Another vampire

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Name of the inspector is intended (for those who doesn't know, John Bull means 'englishman'). By the way, I'm sorry this is so short, and I'm ending it in a sort of cliffhanger. The end just seemed fitting.

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing, VtM aren't mine.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Inspector John Bull of the London City Police scratches his head in both confusion and frustration. This hotel is giving the police more trouble than any other hotel in the area. Last time some people who were staying in the hotel were killed, and now someone reported shooting.

When he had arrived here to investigate, they found no living people in here, just two piles of ashes. He glanced from one crime scene technician to another, both are kneeling next to the ash piles, one for each.

He shakes his head. Whatever had happened here, it must be solved. He has never liked unsolved cases, and he's not planning to start now. A voice from one of the technicians brings him back from his musings. "Sir?"

He turns to the man. "What is it?"

The other man holds out a plastic bag with a slightly damaged bullet. "This was found in one of the ash piles."

He takes the bag, raising it to his eyelevel to see the bullet better. It looked like it had hit something hard.

He put it aside and received another bag. "This was on top of the other pile." He takes the bag and raises it to his eyelevel, like he had done with the previous one. His eyes widen as he sees the object. _What on Earth is this thing?_

The object in the bag is metallic, and eye-shaped. He takes a closer look, to see that the edges of this object seemed to be sharp. He also notices that it's coloured like silver. He's not sure, though. _Why would someone make an object like this from silver? Or this kind of object _at allWell, he decides to let the lab technicians to determine what they can.

The next bag given to him contains another bullet. "This was found by the wall by the door." He checks the bullet closer, and notices something. With a frown, he picks up the other bag with bullet and compares them side by side. _These appear to be silver. What is going on?_

Next two bags contain casings for both of the bullets. The casings look big, 13 millimetres, perhaps. Lab can confirm that.

The other technician's voice gets his attention next. "Sir, come here, please."

He walks to her, noticing right away why she had called him. A rope is hanging from the ceiling. Funny, he hadn't noticed it before. His eyes focus on something that shouldn't be on rope. "Can you see what I see? Blood and ashes?"

The woman nods. "I've got a lot of pictures of it."

He glances at the woman. "Take it down, and bag it. Perhaps the guys in lab can tell us if that blood is human. Have them check the ash too."

Then the other technician addresses him from the other side of the room. "Sir, jeans."

He frowns. Jeans but no people? What had happened here? Some twisted rituals? He walks to the man, who is bagging the jeans. "Anything odd?"

The other man nods, and then holds out the bag with jeans at him. He takes the bag, inspecting it, while listening to what the technician tells him. "Sir, it appears that there is ash and blood both inside as well as outside of the garment."

He frowns again as he sees that there truly is some ash inside the jeans. _Wait a minute…_ His eyes widen. "How can there be ash _inside _these trousers. Outside I understand, but not inside."

The other man can only shrug.

* * *

Alucard and Mittheleana arrive at the Hellsing Mansion not long after they had left the hospital. Inside, waiting for them in the hall, they meet Integra Hellsing. She skips the greetings and gets straight to the point. "What do you two know of the hotel shooting?"

Alucard glances at Mittheleana who is looking back at him with a stunned look on her face. Alucard turns his attention to Integra, after she had cleared her throat. "There was a vampire attack in Hyde Park. I found the attacker, and dealt with him."

Integral narrows her eyes. "Two shots were heard, and the London City Police is now investigating. Did you leave any evidence behind?"

Alucard shrugs. "Two piles of ash, bullet casings, and the used bullets." Then his eyes widen a fraction, as he remembers something else he left there. "And one of Milady's blades."

He didn't know her eyes could narrow that much, so that she could still see. "What were you thinking, fool! If Vatican hears of this… If they hear what kind of blade was found, there is a possibility that they can recognise it. If they do, Iscariot will be sent at us, again, and this time I might not be able to get a letter to make Anderson to leave."

Alucard grins. "I can always fight him."

His grin fades as Integra's eyes seem to burn. "No fighting, Alucard. Last thing we need right now is to get in fight with the Iscariot."

He gives a 'hmph' and grumbles under his breath. "No fun."

Integra glares at him, then turns to look at Mittheleana. "How is the attack victim?"

Mittheleana sighs. "He's all right. Alive, and no tainted blood, that I could detect, in him."

Integra's face turned musing, and then she addressed the other woman again. "Does Iscariot know of the blades the Leopoldian's use?"

Mittheleana keeps her silence for a moment, and then speaks. "No, they don't. The Leopoldian who taught me, told me that his Society is more secret than Iscariot, and that only handful of non-leopoldians in Vatican know about it. However, if Leopoldians hear of the blade, they will recognise it. And probably investigate, since they don't really live outside the Rome."

Integra takes a deep breath, then lets it out. "Let's hope we won't hear from the Vatican then, shall we? Now, I have another task for you two."

* * *

Alucard is crouching by a bush, his eyes fixed at the woman who is walking down one of the park's pathways. Mittheleana is acting as a decoy, by her own request, so that they could catch a vampire that had been attacking people for a few days now.

While observing her 'accidentally' dropping her bag, and crouching to collect the items that were scattered on the path, by the fall, he finds that he is still a bit confused by her action earlier. Why had she wanted to wait until catching the being that had scared her? He already had guessed that she had kissed him to prevent him from going, even though she hadn't said it.

He wonders why she hadn't used another method to stop him. She should know that if she had asked, he would have stayed.

Also, he hadn't responded to her kiss. He doesn't have to think too long to know why. He only has protective, almost brotherly, feelings towards her, nothing romantic. It was Integra he had grown to care almost romantically for.

Then why does he keep thinking about it?

He shakes his head, recalling that he has a job to do. He concentrates back on Mittheleana who now had all the stuff returned to her bag, and was getting up. To his surprise she froze in the middle of her movement.

He gets to his feet quickly, but silently. Then he can suddenly sense what she was sensing. Before he can act, a blur passes Mittheleana, and she falls to her back. Growling inwardly he rushes to her.

To his relief she seems to be okay. He helps her to her feet. "Are you alright, milady?"

Mittheleana nods. "That thing… What was it?"

He shrugs. "I'm not sure. Prepare for battle." He draws his Jackal, and she pulls two throwing blades. Then they wait.

They don't have to wait for longer than a few minutes, when a blur appears in front of them, taking a form of a man. "And here I was thinking my snack would be easy." The man shrugs. "Oh, well. Snack is always a snack."

Before the two can react, he turns into blur again, appearing behind Mittheleana. She has no time to do a thing, before his right arm wraps around her upper torso, catching her wrists in the process, preventing her moves.

Alucard moves to get around the two, but the man reacts fast, turning them around, so that they keep facing Alucard, no matter how fast or where he moves.

Slowly he raises the Jackal, pointing it at the two. "Milady, I will have to shoot through you."

She nods, and he fires.

The bullet misses the two, when the other vampire leap upwards, tilting her head with his left had, revealing more of her neck.

Alucard fires again, but the other vampire evades the bullet again, and then he sinks his fangs on the side of her neck.

Alucard can see her tense, but then suddenly she falls to ground, on her feet like a cat, and the man begins to scream.

He walks to her side, noticing her holding her right hand over the bleeding wound on her neck. Her gaze is on the sky, and he follows it, to see the other vampire doubled over in pain, screaming. Then the other vampire falls to ground, and turns to ashes.


	8. An Angel?

AN: It's been quite a while since I last time updated this one. Sorry about that. This chapter is fairly short, but it explains a lot. Besides, I had hard time finding out what Mittheleana actually is. Now that I know it, I know how the rest of the story goes. I'll be giving clues of it throughout the story, and if you figure out what she is, feel free to leave a guess in the review. I'm thinking about giving away the last sentence of the entire story to those who get it right.

Thanks for reviews! Actually, when I wrote the previous chapter I hadn't decided how she defeated him, just gave two options for me. How she did defeat him, will be explained in this chapter.

DISCLAIMERS: Alucard and Hellsing belong to Kouta (or was it Kohta) Hirano. Mittheleana is mine.

Chapter 8

Alucard gazes at the ashes that are being blown around by the wind, trying to figure out what just happened. _Was it her blood that killed him? It must've been. She's unarmed._

He barely manages to hold back shudders. _I wonder what would've happened if I would've ever touched her blood, let alone drank it!_

He shakes these thoughts off of his mind and turns to Mittheleana who has turned her face upwards. At that moment, as the moonlight shines on her, lighting her upturned face, Alucard sees her more angelic, more ethereal, than ever before.

"What are you, Milady?"

Mittheleana turns her face towards him, seemingly confused by his pondering, almost dreamy voice. "Huh?"

Alucard realises that he had asked the question out loud, when he had only intended to think about it in his own mind. For a moment he plans to change the subject, but a small piece of him urges him to find out what is this woman who apparently has blood that is poisonous to vampires.

So, he walks to her, noticing that the wound the vampire gave to her was already gone. This had always been the case with her, her wounds gone soon after she had gotten them. "Your blood, is it so pure that it makes vampires to turn into ashes? What kind of being can be that pure?"

Mittheleana blinks. "Alucard-"

He interrupts her by pressing his forefinger on her lips. "Your ability to draw an ion storm in you isn't human. And then there is your immortality. I've seen you being wounded what would be mortally for even me, and yet you live.

"And just a moment ago, when you looked at the moon, and the moonlight lightened your face, you looked other worldly, not human. An angel."

She turns her face at the Moon again, and speaks. This time Alucard isn't even thinking about silencing her. "I don't know what I am. I didn't know it before I met you, and still, after all these years, I haven't gotten even close of finding what I am."

Alucard frowns. "The immortality, and the self healing wounds? Your ability to handle as much energy that the power of an ion storm? Aren't these clues? The blood that can turn a vampire to ashes? Are you an angel?"

Mittheleana's face turns to Alucard quite abruptly, and he can see shock in her face. And when she talks, she sounds taken aback. "I don't know if I'm an angel. That could explain many things. Although, I think I should know if I am one. Besides, I was in the understanding that angels were created, not born, so there wouldn't be angel children growing up. I was found as a baby and I grew up."

Alucard shrugs. "I've learned that anything is possible. You could be one brought to Earth, in a form of a child that would grow up. You just won't remember it until whatever you were sent here to do is finished."

Mittheleana seems to consider this for a moment. Then she shrugs. "Possible. Oh, and Alucard, I don't know if my blood is poisonous to vampires, but I doubt the reason that one vampire died was the blood."

He glances at her curiously. "Hm?"

She grins and holds out her right hand, palm up. On the palm Alucard can see two of her throwing blades, and both of them seem to have blood on them. "When he bit me, I cut him with these."

Alucard flashes her a grin. He had actually forgotten that she had those blades in her hands when the vampire had come. "I see. Then, shall we go?"

He grabs her hand and they teleport to the Hellsing manor.

After they have vanished, a figure steps out from the shadows, to the moon light. The figure seems to be glowing as the light shines on it. Then, the figure speaks. "You have no idea, vampire Alucard, how close you are. You have no idea."

* * *

Two men are kneeling in front of a figure who is sitting on a throne like chair that is shrouded in shadows. The men are wearing dark clothes, black slacks and black turtle neck shirts. Both men's heads are bent, their faces towards the floor, eyes closed. One on the left hand side of the sitting figure has long dark hair in ponytail, and the other one has chin length blonde hair.

The one with long hair speaks, asking the question both wanted to ask. "Master, why did you summon your lowly servants?"

The figure called 'Master' chuckles. "You two are my best men, that's why. You see, there is someone who has something I want."

The blond one beats the other one to the next question. "Who is this person, and what do you want us to do? Kill them? Capture and torture them?"

The figure chuckles at the enthusiastic voice of the man when he had spoken of torturing. This was definitely a good choice for the job. "A long time ago I had a perfect plan. I made sure that I certain fortress was mine, and waited for this woman to arrive there. She did, with vampire known as Alucard.

"However, the incompetent men of the fortress weren't able to separate her from him, so a dark mage who worked with me at the time tried Plan B, an ion storm."

The two men can hear the excitement in their 'master's' voice as that one describes what happened then. Neither can prevent shudders running through them. "The plan was brilliant, and the storm was beautiful."

The tone changes again, from excitement to almost pouting. "Too bad I had underestimated her. She took the power of the storm inside her and turned it against us. Then they fled."

Silence is dominant for a moment, until it's broken by the dark haired man. "Master, who is she? What is she?"

The figure is quiet for a moment, before speaking. "I do not know _what_ she is. I have an idea, though. She is something that I wish not face if she would know who she is."

The two men exchange a glance, then the dark haired speaks. "Master, please explain. If you wish us to do anything to her, we need to know what we're up against."

Now the 'Master's' voice becomes annoyed. "I don't know for sure. I just know that she can foil my plans again. You see, she's immortal."

A shocked 'what?' is heard from both kneeling men.

After letting out a sigh, the 'Master' explains. "She cannot be killed. But that doesn't mean she's invulnerable."

Dark haired man speaks as soon as the 'Master' pauses. "So, you want us to capture her?"

The 'Master' chuckles. "Exactly. Just be warned, when I met her long time ago she was relying on Alucard to look after her, and without him she would have been very vulnerable. However now she can fight herself, so separating them won't help. Plan is up to you. When you're done planning, tell your plan to me. If it's not good enough, you'll follow the plan I design later."

"Any questions?"

The blond man nods, then speaks. "Master, what are you worried about her? You're the most powerful being in the world. How can she be a threat to you?"

The 'Master's' voice gets annoyed again. "Yes, yes. I am very powerful. My power is to bring darkness into people's hearts. However, I can't bring it to her heart."

Dark haired blinks. "Is she an angel?"

The 'Master' growls. "Don't speak of them in my presence." As soon as the two apologise, the figure continues. "It's possible. If she is, she doesn't seem to be aware of it." A short pause. "Regardless what she is, I want her."

Another pause, before he continues. "There are others who want her, from both sides. Get her first, before she remembers or finds out who and what she is."

Then the figure signals the men to leave, but before they leave, he speaks once more. "Her name is Mittheleana. With that name, you should be able to find her."


	9. Mysteries

AN: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry it took me this long to update, but I've been working on my thesis and it took most of my time. Now it's finished, though, so I should be able to bring you the next chapter soon. This chapter is gathering of some of the clues, as well as having some ponderings in it. Also, I'm introducing a new character.

DISCLAIMER: Hellsing and Dracula aren't mine, John Bull and Colleen are.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Alucard stands leaning his back against the wall left of Integra's desk. His eyes are at his 'master' who's studying contents of a file Walter had brought some time ago, even though it's way past midnight already.

Ever since he had returned from that fight with the vampire, Alucard has been pondering just one thing, namely his 'old' master and companion. He has gone through everything he knows about her, recalled every memory, searching for anything that can tell him what the woman really is.

He lists in his mind the things he knows could help identifying her. _She's immortal, heals fast from basically any wound, doesn't require nutrition or water to stay alive, is resistant to temperature changes, can touch holy things, can walk under the Sun, doesn't require rest, can perform acts of magic with the ease he can't even dream about, has opal eyes and extremely unusual hair colour, can gain energy from holiness and magical attacks directed at her, as well as from nature itself, has more acute senses than even his own, talks of humans as if she wasn't one, is resistant against energy based attacks, she has this aura of purity around and in her, can raise barriers, can absorb ion storm and turn it into energy she can use, there used to be a dark mage and a demonic being who wanted her, even now there is at least one person after her, she could be fully awake and alert after waking up from deep sleep, has high morals, can hibernate for centuries without any damage to her body, was found as a baby and grew up until resembled a young woman in early twenties if even that old…_

He pauses.

_There are others too. She needs energy, no matter where she gets it. Without it, she becomes tired__. She can get wounded, even though not even the most serious wounds seem to be lethal. Her blood might be poisonous to vampires, I'm not sure it were the blades that killed the vampire from earlier. _

He pauses again as he remembers something else from that incident.

_When the moonlight shone on her, she truly looked other worldly. Even the most beautiful women I have ever seen have looked like that under the light of the Moon._

He had thought her being an angel, for more instances than just one. She doesn't seem to consider herself as one, but Alucard thinks that the evidence does point at that way.

Angels are said to have wings though, and as far as he knows she doesn't have them.Which of course wouldn't mean that she couldn't have wings. Besides, legends aren't always accurate, seeing that not all legends of vampirism matches with what he knows to be truth about his kin.

He sighs. _So, she might be an angel, but what are the alternatives?_

He doesn't have a time to think of any as something small moves across his field of vision.

He blinks and tries to find the thing that had moved. After a short moment he sees a butterfly that has landed on the frame of the painting that has Integra's father painted on it. The butterfly appears to be a swallowtail, is about two inches wide and one and a half inches long, has purple wings with iridescent blue borders on them and white diamond shaped spots lining the front parts of the wings.

As the butterfly flaps its wings a bit, he notices something unusual. The spots on the wings seem to change their colour because the movement and light reflecting on them, just like white opals.

Or just like Mittheleana's eyes.

He wonders what that means. If it even means anything. Maybe it's just a coincidence. Although he can't remember seeing that kind of butterfly before.

His ponderings are interrupted by Integra's voice. "What's in your mind, Alucard?"

His red eyes meet the woman's blue ones. "I was thinking about the things I know about Mittheleana."

She narrows her eyes. "Why?"

His response comes right away. "I'm trying to figure out what she is, and I hoped the things I know and remember about her might give clues about it."

Her gaze goes back at the material she was studying earlier. "Have you found out what she is?"

He shakes his head. "No. She remains a mystery to me, as she always has."

He hears Integra sigh quietly. "We should have her blood tested."

Alucard smiles dryly. "She will never give you a sample of her blood."

Integra's response sounds just as dry as his had been. "We'll find a way."

* * *

John Bull, working late as usual, glances from one of the objects that are lying on his desk to another. The lab results confirm that the bullets, casings, and the mysterious eye shaped object are silver, just as he had suspected.

The blood found on rope and inside of the jeans is human blood, however the DNA-results suggest that there are some mutations in it, maybe even enough to consider it _near_ human rather than human.

That is definitely odd.

He starts thinking the meanings of the findings from the hotel.

Silver bullets and casings, thirteen millimetres. According to legends something like those could be used to kill a werewolf.

So, someone believed they were shooting a werewolf?

That someone should see a therapist, for sure. After all, werewolves only exist in legends.

At least he thinks they do. The fact no real werewolves have ever been found doesn't mean that they wouldn't exist. After all, what did Sherlock Holmes say? Oh yes, something of the lines that when the impossible has been eliminated, the one remaining must be the truth, no matter how improbable it would seem.

He doesn't believe in ghosts and werewolves and such, but he wouldn't deny existence of these things. Too many people have had unexplained experiences that it could be said that those things were _definitely_ not real.

Then, the blood. What could explain the near human DNA rather than human?

If werewolves were humans once, could they have, if they existed, have near human DNA instead of human?

He sighs. He needs someone who knows about these things.

He grabs his cell phone and dials a number. Then he waits until a drowsy female voice responds with a 'what'.

The inspector rolls his eyes. That's how she always answers to the phone. "Colleen, I need your help on a case."

Colleen's reply comes quickly. "Go on."

He tells her what they had on this case. "So, what do you think?"

The woman is silent for ten seconds or so before replying. "The eye shaped object you found, I've seen one like that a while back."

He can feel his eyes widen. "Really? What can you tell me about it?"

Another pause, shorter this time. "I was in Paris a year ago, when I saw this woman there. She had one on her palm, but when she noticed I was watching it, she moved her hand so I couldn't see it anymore."

So, he has to find this woman. "Do you know her name? Can you give a description of her?"

Her response seems to be a bit amused. Why? He's not sure. "No and yes. Platinum coloured eyes, possibly contacts, and golden hair. I could say she was beautiful."

That description sounds familiar to him and he reaches for notes taken by one of the police men who had been investigating an odd attack at Marble Arc. "Would you say her hair was golden blonde?"

Colleen gives him a 'hmph' before replying properly. "When I said golden, I meant golden. Not golden blonde or any other like that. Golden, as if each hair on her head had been made of threads of gold."

The notes in front of the inspector confirm this. This could be the same woman. Far fetched maybe, but he would check it out. "Thanks, Colleen."

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes. Can you give any idea what might have happened in that hotel?"

A short pause. "Blood and ash inside jeans and on rope. Can you find out the source of the ashes by laboratory analysis?"

"I'm not sure. It's not mentioned in these results anyway."

"Let's put it this way. To me it sounds that there was a person wearing those jeans and this person turned into ashes while still in them."

The inspector nearly lets out a laughter, but then he realises it makes sense. He couldn't figure out any better explanation, so he decides to go with hers. "Alright. Then, how does one turn into ashes? There were no signs of fire, no marks, heat, or smell. I've heard that spontaneous human combustion could do that, but still even in those cases the clothes have burned too if the area of the body beneath them did."

He hears her sigh on her end of the phone. "You told me the DNA found was more near human than human, right?"

"Uh, yes, that's what the analysis says."

"I know this sounds odd, but listen." During her short pause he rolls his eyes. _Here she goes again…_ "I've heard that vampires turn into ashes when killed."

"Oh, come on, Colleen. A _vampire_?"

"I'm serious, John. These things are real, whether you believe it or not. And I can prove it."

He blinks. What was this? "How?"

"I'll pick you up at nine in the evening, from your apartment. You'll see then. Is this okay with you?"

He's not sure what she's up to, but he has nothing to lose here. "I'll be waiting."

They then end the call and the inspector turns to the notes that had the description of this odd woman. Colleen might've not known her name, but he does. The police man who had taken these notes wrote it down clearly. Mittheleana. Odd name. There's a side note saying that that's what her ID card said. No surname, just one name. Like an artist name.

And she had a friend, named Alucard. Just one name too. A man, but not her boyfriend.

He stares at the notes. Something isn't right. He reads them over and over again, but can't figure out what's amiss. He sighs and turns to look at the photo frame on the side of his desk. In the frames there's a photo of his girl friend.

He suddenly blinks. There's something else in the frames too. Few words of the notes in front of him reflect on the glass covering the photo.

The notes say 'Dracula'.

The inspector turns back to the notes, and can't help from wondering about the name. _Alucard is Dracula backwards. I know of only two by that name. Vlad Tepes who was also known as Vlad Dracula, and the vampire count from the famous novel._

_What can this mean? Why would this man have a name like that? Not very creative of him. Is he fond of vampire legends and decided to use the name of a famous vampire, just turned backwards? Weird._

He suddenly glances at the clock and decides it's time to go home. So, he gets up, and leaves his office. As he's locking his office door, a lone thought surfaces. _Or perhaps he _is_ a vampire._


	10. Heritage

AN: Phew... It's been a long time since I've updated any of my stories, but I've been quite busy (and played FFVII a lot -sweatdrop-). Anyways, here's 3 and half pages for you. I was planning to write a bit more, but I couldn't get it the way I wanted, so...

Enjoy! (And thanks for earlier favs, btw.) Flashback is in _italics_.

Chapter 10

Alucard is standing in front of the window in Integra's office, watching through it as Mittheleana walks slowly across the garden, halting at times to lean towards a flower or a statue. He is musing over what Integra had said earlier about testing his old companion's blood as he hears the floor creaking a little under his new master's weight.

"Alucard, Walter wants to know if you will take care of obtaining a sample of her blood." He turns his head to briefly glance at her.

Then he turns back to the window. "You think she wouldn't give a sample if you asked her?"

Integra lets out a 'hmph'. "I doubt. Well?"

He grins. "You can't take it by force, that's for sure. Very well, I will ask her."

* * *

Alucard exits the house to the moonlit garden. His gaze is immediately captured by a faint white glow coming from the direction of the carp pond Integra had had installed here recently.

As he approaches the pond he sees that the one emitting the glow is Mittheleana. Then she turns at him, and the glow disappears.

He walks to her. "What was that glow?"

She remains silent until he stops in front of her. "I... I was just thinking about something."

He grabs her hand and walks her to a bench near the pond. He sits down and pulls her to the bench as well. "How can thinking about something, whatever it may be, cause a glow like that?"

She sighs. "I'm not quite sure, but I noticed the glow right after I began to recall certain things. Certain... events from my past."

He turns fully towards the woman sitting next to him. "Tell me, please."

She nods. "Alright. It happened some time after I had separated from both you and my dragon friend."

As she begins her tale, Alucard notices that the glow returns.

* * *

_Mittheleana walks through a forest at the base of a small mountain-like area, searching for her heritage. A priest in one of the temples nearby had told her that he had seen a woman in a hooded cape walking towards the direction she was found all those years ago by a certain golden dragon. The priest had said that the woman had come from the direction she's heading at the moment._

_ He had also seen under her hood, and told her that the woman's eyes were similar to her own._

_ She had been sure then that it had been her and her mother. Now, if she only could find her._

_ She reaches the tree line and begins to climb a narrow, winding path that leads uphill. The path leads eventually to an abandoned looking hut. Before she enters it, she takes a look around. The hut is on a small flat area surrounded by cliffs from almost every direction. She can't see any trees, but she can see several pink flowers growing from the narrow cracks on the rocky faces of the cliffs. She can't hear any animal sounds, but she can see some birds flying across the sky._

_ She finally enters the hut and is surprised how it looks and smells clean, as if whoever lived here just left yesterday._

_ To her best knowledge, that someone may have not left at all, but might return._

_ She shakes her head. No, the hut is definitely abandoned, there are no clothes, food or water visible, and the dust on the floor is undisturbed._

_ Something on the table catches her eye, and as she walks towards it, she gets a sense of familiarity from the object that has been laid on it._

_ She grabs the object of its long thin chain and lifts it higher for a closer look. It's a small pendant depicting a fairy or butterfly-like creature made from what appeared to be platinum. In the middle of its butterflyish wings are translucent gems that shimmer in all colours of the rainbow._

_ She puts the necklace around her neck and begins to search for clues of the woman that the priest had seen._

_ After an hour of searching she finally finds a drawing from under the mattress. The picture is of a beautiful opal-eyed woman with the necklace she had found around her neck and an open small box in her hands._

_ She looks just like her.

* * *

_

Mittheleana shakes her head. "I think that's enough for now. Rest... won't matter." Her eyes gaze at something far away.

Alucard touches her hand to get her attention. "Where's the necklace you found?"

She smiles faintly. "For a while I had it around my neck with the one you gave me, but they kept tangling up, so I just carried it with me otherwise. At the moment it's at home."

He nods. "And that woman? Was she your mother?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. She looked like me a lot, so I guess that she was."

Alucard then remembers why he came here. "Oh, Integra wants a blood sample from you."

She lets out an amused laughter. "I can guess why. Alright, I can't guarantee she can find anything from it, but..." She shrugs again.

* * *

Integra is in her study, reading the report from the lab, concerning the results of Mittheleana's blood test. Her blood seems perfectly human. She puts the report away. _What are you, Mittheleana? You appear human, but your immortality and skills are not human._

She shakes her head and looks at Walter who's standing by her desk. "Have you ever heard of someone like her?"

Walter shrugs. "Why you wish to find out so much about her, Sir Hellsing?. She's on our side, is she not? After that, nothing else should matter."

She gives the butler a glare. "I want to know I can trust the people around me. Even she doesn't know what she is. What if she truly is a demon or something, hiding in human's flesh, not even remembering the true nature, and when she finally does, we're in trouble."

He nods. "I see. Well, I do remember hearing stories of number of opal-eyed women. They have all been surrounded by butterflies, have all looked similar, and have had feared nothing. And I heard that one of these women had once kneeled in front of a statue of a benevolent deity, and spoken to it."

She waves her hand to silence him. "Many speak to deity statues."

He grins. "Yes, but she spoke to it using an unknown language. And it apparently replied using the same language and moved its hand to touch her hair."

She felt her eyes widening. She turned to the window. "What do you think of this, Walter?"

His short silence is broken by words said with certainty. "Miss Integra, I know only this; she may not be directly on our side, as in loyal to Hellsing, but she is someone - alongside with Alucard, if not even more – who I would definitely want to be on the same side in battle to defend the England against darkness."

* * *

Alucard is standing in Integra's office, watching as the two women, Integra and Mittheleana, are on the opposite sides of her desk. He had told Integra earlier of what Mittheleana had told him, and Integra had just told them both of what Walter had told.

He glances at her old companion. "What do you think of this?"

She closes her eyes, likely trying to remember something. Apparently she succeeds, as he can see her eyes light up as she opens them. "Oh yeah! When I was hunting demons a while ago, one of them pointed at me and managed to get out a surprised 'you!' before my blade banished it from our world. I don't know what it meant, since I've never seen that one before."

Integra lets out a pondering 'hmmm', gaining attention from both others in the room. "We don't know how many of these opal-eyed women have been seen, so that they have made it in those stories Walter told about. It could be just one or many. You could've been reborn always looking the same, or you could have just forgotten many years of your past. And if there are two or more different women, then one could've been your mother and possibly other female relatives, if there have been more."

Mittheleana frowns. "I'm immortal, so rebirth is out of question. Also, I do remember my past from ever since my childhood pretty well, so that option is unlikely."

Alucard clears his throat to gain their attentions. "You were sleeping for a long time. Could you have moved around then and just not remember anything afterwards?"

She shakes her head. "The door had been sealed from the outside. I'm too much flesh and bones to go through anything solid. Besides, even if I could go through doors and walls, that means that something, or someone, had to be controlling me. Which is not a good thing."

Integra is about to say her view of the matter, when someone knocks at her door. "Enter."

The door opens and Walter steps in. "A vampire is attacking one of our men who is checking a clue of a vampire lair not far from here. He has barricaded himself in one of the rooms in an abandoned house near the river Thames. I've got the address right here."

She nods at both Mittheleana and Alucard. "You two, go. And try to get any information of recent increase of attacks from it before you kill it."


End file.
